


A moment in time

by Honeypot3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was reminded once again after a serious car accident that a moment in time could have ended so differently for him and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment in time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story. Please let me your thoughts.  
> I also do not own these great characters just borrowing them for a short time.

A Moment in time

Sam Paced the Hallway outside Dean’s exam room. Running his fingers through his hair he blew out a heavy breath. The doctors and nurses are working on Dean who is unconscious at the moment. I remember the doctor telling me Dean’s left side of his body received most of the damage. I remember the doctor saying Dean’s wrist has a fracture, bruised ribs, swollen knee, and multiple cuts from the glass. Sam stopped pacing looking at the exam door. Sam can barely believe what happen, it was so fast. 

They were outside the diner. Dean went to the car when Sam dropped his napkin and bent down to pick it up. He heard the crash a few feet away from him, his mouth dropped open “Dean!” He ran over to the driver side where the other car smashed into the driver side door “Dean!” He ran back to the passenger side to get to Dean. When he opened the door he climbed in “Dean, Dean are you ok? Dean!” Sam reached for him there was blood, Dean was slumped over and was unconscious…After that I barely remember the paramedics, ambulance, and doctors rushing Dean into the exam room. 

It all happen in minutes, but felt like hours. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone yelling and the exam door slammed opened. Sam looked up to see Dean looking frantic with one shoe on, blood on his pants and shirt. 

Dean tried to run pass him, but caught Dean by the waist pulling him close into his chest. I’m trying to be careful, I don’t want to hurt Dean more than he already is. I have to stop him from running out. Sam wrapped one of his arms on Dean’s back and the other around his waist. Kept Dean facing him and keeping his voice calm. “Dean its ok you’re safe.”

Dean struggles in his arms “Sammy! Sammy!”

The doctors and nurses ran out the exam room ready to grab Dean. 

Sam holds out his left hand stopping them from reaching for Dean. “Dean, listen you’re in a hospital. There was an accident and the doctors are trying to help, ok.” 

“Sammy no! We need to go!” he pushed his body against Sam trying to force Sam to move, but Sam held his position.  
‘Dean no, we need to stay. You’re hurt and the doctors need to finish ok.” He kept his hold on Dean. 

“No! Sammy let’s go m’not staying. We-we can get Cas! Please Sammy let me go! Please.” He pushed his body again as hard as he could against Sam. Trying to get him to move in the right direction which is out the hospital doors. 

The doctor looked nervous and was ready if Dean broke free. 

Sam held out his left hand again for the doctor and nurses to stay put.

The doctor nodded in acknowledgement.

Sam blew out a breath because he knows how much his brother hates hospitals and everything in it. He doesn’t have much of a choice, he’s going to force Dean to stay and knows Dean will hate him for it. “Dean I called Cas several times. I left messages for him. Right now Cas is not coming.”

“Then try again, m’not staying here!” He pushed against Sam again. He couldn’t get Sam to move “Ugh, Sammy please!” 

Sam closed his eyes than kissed Dean on the top of his head. He opened his eyes looked over at the doctor giving communication with his eyes saying be ready. 

The doctor nodded and moved back. 

“Sorry Dean” with a whisper. Sam wrapped his left arm around his top back tighter and took his right arm under Dean’s bottom. Sam quickly lifted is brother up and walked him into the exam room.

“Sammy, please Sammy!” Dean struggled grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt trying to break free.

Once inside the room Sam laid Dean on the exam table, but Dean refused to let go. “Dean m’not going anywhere, m’right here.” Sam reached for his left elbow trying to be careful with the wrist. Sam looked into those green eyes making Dean keep his focus on him. “The doctor needs to wrap your hand ok?” 

He stopped struggling, swallowing hard and gave a small nod.

The doctor gently took Dean’s arm following Sam’s lead.

Sam leaned close to dean’s right side of his body. He took Dean’s right arm and tucked it under his own arm. Keeping the male nurse out of Dean’s view, they need to put an IV in. 

Dean frantically tried to look around titling his head. A few tears slipped down the side of his face. 

Sam wiped away the tears “hey, it’s going to be ok…m’ here.”

Dean nodded and swallowed hard before he spoke “S-Sammy what happen?”

“You don’t remember?” 

Dean shook his head.

Sam looked down Dean’s body where the nurses are cutting his clothes off. Sam could see the deep purple and blue colors covering Dean’s left side. Sam looks back to Dean’s green eyes. “Um, you were in an accident. A car hit you while you were in the car.”

Dean gasped “they hit baby!?”

“No, no Dean.” Sam gently brushed Dean’s hair off his forehead. “We weren’t driving the impala tonight remember?”

“Oh” Dean closed his eyes then snapped opened “Ow!” He tried to squirm and struggle away from whatever was causing pain. “Ow! Ugh sonofabitch!” He struggled more.

Sam kept Dean close, he looked over his own shoulder where the male nurse stuck the IV to Dean’s wrist. He turned back to Dean “hey, hey its ok they’re done ok.”

Dean struggled a little more “Sammy I-I want to go” he tried to look around. 

Sam gently caressed the bottom of Dean’s chin “Dean, look at me.”

Dean brought his focus back to Sam. “Sammy what happened?”

“What? Dean you just asked me that.” Sam grew concerned. “We were in an accident, a car hit you while you were in the car.” 

Dean gasped “they hit baby!?”

“No, were weren’t driving the impala tonight.”

“Oh” Dean looked away.

Sam looked at the doctor “is that normal? Is there something wrong?” 

“Sometimes when people are in accidents such as this one their short term memory can short circuit. I will have an MRI and CAT scans done.”

“Dean won’t do well with those test. He’s not one for hospitals.”

The doctor nodded “We’ll give him sedatives to keep him under while we run the test.”

“Yeah that will be good.” Sam gently wiped a few more tears from Dean’s face “Hey Dean.”

Dean looked back at Sam and swallowed “I want to go Sammy, ple-please.” His lips trembled.

“I know, we will when he doctor says we can ok. Dean I need for you to let the doctor work alright?”

Dean nodded still unsure of his surroundings, but trusting Sam.

The male nurses injected the sedative into the IV.

Sam kisses Dean’s forehead “I’ll be right here when you wake up. I need you to rest now.” Sam smiled giving Dean reassurance. 

“Y-yeah ok.” Dean took a deep breath “I don’t like it here Sammy.”

“I know, I know just focus on me alright. You’re safe m’ right here.”

Dean nodded slightly and gave into the sedatives.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of x-rays, MRI’s, and CAT scans they finally took Dean into a private room. Sam sat next to Dean’s bed carting his fingers through Dean’s hair. The doctor explained Dean will be ok he has a concussion, fractured left ribs and wrist. He has a bruised knee and also has a hairline fracture on his left ankle and will need to keep a boot on it for a while. His whole left side is extremely bruised from the accident. The doctor said Dean will pull through, but will need time to fully recover and may need some therapy. They will know more as Dean heals and doesn’t aggravate his injures. Sam whisper to Dean “hey there, m’ here when you’re ready to wake up ok.” Sam adjusted Dean’s blanket careful not to move the IV line and monitor cords. 

Dean squirmed and whimpered, but did not wake.

Sam held Dean’s good hand gently “m’ here, m’ right here.” 

Dean settle back down and sighed.

Sam wiped away his own tears that fell. It could have been so much worse. It still feels surreal. He heard his phone ring, he pulled it out and seen Cas’s name “Cas.” Sam tried to keep his voice low to not disturb Dean.

A very gravel and distraught voice answered “are both of you alright?’

“Cas where are you? I’ve been calling.” Sam had to keep himself in control.

“Sorry Sam I couldn’t answer your call. It-it has been difficult…are you two alright?”

Sam looked up then back at Dean. “No m’ fine, but Dean was in car accident. We were about to leave the diner when it all happened.”

Cas stayed quiet for a moment before answering “is Dean alright? Sam listen to me-“

“No, Cas where are you?”

Cas voice became stern “Sam, listen to me…the accident wasn’t it an accident. Some rogue angels took it upon themselves to finish what Metatron had started. We were attacked-“Cas rubbed his forehead. “Sam it’s too dangerous for me to come to you right now. Please understand if I come to you the rest of the rogue angels will follow and find you to finish the job.” 

Sam was stunned “Cas-Cas are you ok? M’ sorry I didn’t know, is everyone ok?”

“Yes, for now… we have lost a number of good Angels…they fought well. How is Dean?”

“Well uh, well he’s going to be ok. He’s sleeping now the doctor gave him some sedatives.” Sam carted his fingers through Dean’s hair gently. He spoke softer “he’s going to be ok.” It scared him to know in a split moment in time he could have lost Dean and was grateful for another day with his brother. He wiped away the tears that fell down his cheeks. He explained to Cas all what happened since the accident.

“I am sorry Sam, I could not come when you had called. I just could not put the two of you in any more danger.” 

“Cas, no I get it.”

“Sam I will call when I can, in the meantime keep your guard up and return to the bunker as soon as the doctor releases Dean.”

“I will Cas and be careful out there.”

Cas chuckled lightly “Sam if Dean ask tell him I’m out getting him pie. I do not wish to put Dean under more stress. He needs this time to heal.”

Sam smiled and looking at his brother “yeah I will, be safe and let me know if I could help.”

The phone clicked off and Sam got to work warding off the Dean’s room the best he can without the staff thinking they destroyed the room. Sam looked over at Dean who was calmly sleeping. Sam sighed knowing a small moment in time today could have ended so differently. Sam sat down next to Dean smiling as he looked at Dean. “We’re going to be ok Dean, don’t worry m’ here” he smiled keeping his knife close to his body.


End file.
